Blinding
by alexwishington
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are having a night of fun at a Warblers party. They don't even really mind Sebastian, but when they sneak away to enjoy some private time they don't really realize at first that the room is already being used by one Sebastian Smythe


Warnings****:** **Barebacking, voyeurism, a little bit of slut-shaming, rough sex, rimming, bottom!Kurt because that's apparently a warning now.

**A/N:**I had this on my computer and decided to finish it. it's a prompt form the GKM but I can't seem to find the prompt anywhere. so i'm sorry if the opriginal prompter reads this and gets angry.

anyways. hope you enjoy. :).

* * *

><p>"But why do we have to go?"<p>

Blaine glances back at his boyfriend through the mirror as he fixes his bowtie. "Because Jeff's one of my really good friends," he says, and Kurt groans loudly. "And he really wants us to go to his birthday party."

"Yeah, I know, but I also know that Sebastian is going to be there." Kurt spits the name out as if it was venom.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to worry about Sebastian?"

"I know, but…he gets under my skin. And I know how you get when you're drunk. He may try to take advantage of you," Kurt says worriedly. It's not even funny just how much that scares him.

"Kurt, I won't let him. I know I get handsy when I get drunk, but I assure you, the only person I will be trying to grope is you," Blaine promises, walking over and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Gee, that's comforting," Kurt groans. "Can you make me a promise, please?"

"Of course."

"Can you please promise me that you won't let Sebastian try and get you alone, or you won't accept any drink he may give you. Please?"

Blaine smiles warmly and presses a kiss to Kurt's temple, that being his promise. "Are you ready?" He whispers, and Kurt nods.

"Yeah, let's get his thing over with," Kurt groans pitifully.

"You act as if we were going to a funeral," Blaine grumbles, grabbing his keys off of his nightstand.

"You never know, it could end up being Sebastian's funeral," Kurt says a little gleefully. Blaine throws a look at him, but ultimately decides to drop the matter and instead leads his boyfriend down the stairs, out of his house and into the car before he can start talking about his hate for Sebastian again.

* * *

><p>The boys arrive at Jeff's grand house, the party already in full swing, the music is blaring loudly and it looks like a couple of the guests are already intoxicated. Oh, this is going to be an interesting night, Kurt immediately thinks, sinking in his seat a little bit.<p>

Blaine senses his uneasiness and reaches over the center console to place his hand over Kurt's own, stroking it soothingly.

"You don't have to drink if you don't want to," Blaine reminds him, knowing that Kurt isn't as much of a drinker as he is. Actually he doesn't drink at all if he can avoid it. He's seen what alcohol does to people and he'll be damned if he ends up being a clingy drunk or even worse an angry drunk. But he did promise Blaine he would have fun, and there's no way he's going to have fun if Sebastian is at the party…unless there's some alcohol involved. Who knows maybe he'll get angry and punch him.

"No, I want to," Kurt says, trying to put his best show face on. "Besides I don't think I'll get super drunk. One of us has to drive back right?"

"Jeff said that if we both get wasted we can pass out here. Your dad thinks you're at my house for the weekend right? There should be no problem," Blaine grins, and Kurt returns his smile, albeit a little reluctantly. He kind of wants to make it back to Blaine's house because Blaine's parents aren't home and that usually means that they spend the night fucking each others brains out and can be as loud as they want.

"Come on," Blaine urges, getting out of the drivers seat and rounding the car to open Kurt's door.

"Ever the gentleman," Kurt chuckles.

"Oh, but of course," Blaine laughs, leading Kurt up the walkway. "I don't think to would make much sense to knock right?" he asks rhetorically, and opens the door.

Kurt holds back a little gasp when he lays eyes on the inside of Jeff's house. He's never actually been here before, or to any of the other Warblers houses actually. The only warblers house he's seen is Blaine's and while that was a nice house it was nothing compared to this one. Kurt is actually afraid to touch anything, thinking that he'll break something valuable.

"It's a nice house right?" Blaine says, noticing Kurt's awed expression.

"Yeah. Nice."

Blaine chuckles and leads Kurt to the living room where there's a massive cluster of boys, and a few girls, dancing, drinking and conversing lightheartedly. Kurt knows that most of these guys aren't Warblers, but friends from Jeff's classes, and the girls are the girlfriends.

Kurt doesn't know what possesses him, but as soon as they step into the living room, he starts looking around for Sebastian. He spots him in a corner, sipping from a red solo cup and leering at some of the boys dancing on the dance floor. He apparently doesn't see Kurt and Blaine…well not until Jeff yells their names out loud enough for the whole damn room to hear.

"Kurt, Blaine!" He cries, running toward them, dragging along Nick behind him, their hands interlaced. "You guys made it," he says, letting go of Nick to throw his arms around Blaine and Kurt at the same time.

"Yeah, Jeff, we wouldn't have missed this," Blaine says, unwrapping Jeff's arms. Clearly he's already tipsy, and Blaine knows firsthand just how handsy Jeff gets when he's drunk. Despite what his boyfriend, Nick might say.

"Awesome! There's drinks, and music, and dancing, come on." Jeff leads them to the drinks table, where an assortment of alcoholic drinks and mixers were. "Pick your poison," he orders, and throws himself at Nick, latching his lips onto Nick's neck. "Take me to dance!" he yells, and Nick shakes his head and leads his boyfriend to the dance floor, where Jeff immediately starts grinding up against him.

Blaine sighs and turns back to Kurt, who's people watching. Something he usually does when the conversation isn't directed at him. Sebastian was openly staring at Blaine, and Kurt whishes that he wouldn't have dressed so deliciously. He looks away to the other Warblers to distract him from the extremely inappropriate looks Sebastian was giving his boyfriend. Thad, who Kurt had always known had kind of a crush on Blaine was talking with Trent, who was laughing along to whatever Thad said. David was playing quarters in the table on the far side of the room with three more Warblers. Wes was currently in what looked like a very heated game of strip poker with two more guys and their girlfriends, And Jeff was currently sucking the life out of Nick's mouth out on the dance floor.

Yes, these boys were quite the opposite out of their dapper uniforms.

"What are you looking at?" Blaine asks, snapping Kurt out of his reverie.

"Oh nothing," Kurt lies, turning his attention to what Blaine's doing, which is mixing two drinks.

"Vodka and cranberry juice for you," he says, handing Kurt the drink, who smells it and wrinkles his nose in distaste. "Just taste it," Blaine urges, taking a swig of his own drink.

Kurt gingerly takes a small sip from his glass and his taste buds get overwhelmed by the taste of tart cranberries and vodka, and he finds it not that unpleasant. It's actually good. He takes another drink, a longer one this time, and finds himself developing a liking for the slight burn the alcohol releases as it's going down his throat.

"Careful," Blaine warns, chuckling at Kurt's eagerness. "Pace yourself, you don't want to get drunk right off the bat. It's the getting there that's the fun part."

Kurt chuckles nervously, and goes back to drinking in dainty little sips. Looking around to see if Sebastian is still in his corner. Kurt doesn't see him, and starts to worry a little.

"Hey, Kurt," comes Sebastian's smooth voice, and Kurt whips his head around at the same time Blaine does. "I didn't expect you to be here. Isn't this cutting it close to your bedtime?"

Kurt purses his lips, about to make a witty comment, but Blaine steps in.

"Sebastian, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't insult my boyfriend every time you see him. Now, I don't want to start any trouble. We're here to have fun, so if you could please…" He shoos Sebastian away with his hand, and Sebastian throws an amused expression at him.

"You are just too cute," he says, trying to reach out and cup Blaine's face, but Kurt grabs his arm and pushes him back.

"Watch it, Meerkat," he says warningly, flashing Sebastian his best 'bitch please' look. He's already a bit dizzy, and he does not feel like dealing with Sebastian's pervy ways right now. "Blaine told you to take a walk, now I suggest you take it, or I will kick your ass."

Sebastian lets out an amused shout of laughter that boils Kurt's blood. He really doesn't think that Kurt will kick his ass. Well, Kurt Hummel may not really believe in fighting, but he'll do anything to wipe that stupid little smirk off of his face.

"You're going to fight me?" Sebastian asks incredulously. "I don't even think you can bruise a peach to be honest."

"You want a bet?" Kurt says menacingly, placing his drink back on the table and taking a step closer to Sebastian. He may be shorter than Sebastian, but his anger is making him feel miles taller than the cocky Warbler.

"Kurt, he's not worth it," Blaine says, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Go away Sebastian." And with that he turns around with the intention to serve himself another drink. Sebastian smirks at him once more, before turning on his heal. And Kurt knows that he may be gone, but he's not going to go away so easily. He'll be back, and that thought scares Kurt.

"Here." Blaine hands Kurt a small shot glass and without even questioning it, Kurt throws it back, gasping at the burn that overtakes his mouth and throat.

"Ugh, Blaine, what did you give me?" Kurt asks, grimacing as he lifts the shot glass to smell it.

"A shot of tequila," Blaine answers, downing his own shot. "I figured you needed it after that. It burns, but after a while you'll get used to it. Here." He hands Kurt a lime wedge, miming to suck it. Kurt does, questioningly and instead of his throat burning he scrunches his eyes at the sour taste. The burn is still dull in the back of his throat, but after a while he finds himself liking the burn. It seems to make his nerve endings tingle and he suddenly wants more.

"Hey give me another one of those, yeah?" He asks Blaine, who smiles and pours Kurt another shot of Patron. He pours himself an identical shot and hands Kurt his. "Cheers," he says, bringing the glass to his lips. Kurt mirrors him, the burn just so damn good that Kurt wants more. He wants to feel that burn throughout his entire body. He wants to feel good.

"Another," he demands, and Blaine gives him an dubious look.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Kurt answers immediately.

"KURT AND BLAINE ARE DOING SHOTS," Jeff shouts suddenly and he's at Kurt's side in an instant, grabbing his own shot glass and waving it in Blaine's face. "Shots, bartender."

Blaine chuckles and pours him a shot, along with another for Kurt and himself.

"Cheers, lads," Jeff announces and downs his drink, slamming the glass down on the table. All of the boys cheer and gather around the table, demanding shots.

Soon enough they've downed enough shots and drinks to get them more than tipsy. And if anybody was drunk already it was Kurt, who was giggling like madman, dancing around Blaine happily. His anger towards Sebastian seems to have dissipated for the meantime, and Blaine could not be any happier. He just wants Kurt to have fun and not worry about stinking Sebastian for a night.

And boy was Kurt having fun. His tie is undone, and so are a few buttons on his shirt. He's holding a glass of vodka and dancing as if his life depended on it. On the dance floor, on the tables, and he even gave Blaine a half-assed lap dance, that was not entirely unappreciated by Blaine, who was already sporting half a hard on.

"Blaine," Kurt slurs happily, straddling Blaine on the couch, attaching his lips to his boyfriends neck. "I know why Rachel liked kissing you so much. Your face does taste awesome."

"Kurt, baby, you gotta stop grinding up on me," Blaine groans, trying to keep Kurt's groin away from his own.

"Whoopsies," Kurt giggles, raising himself slightly so that his erection wasn't brushing up against Blaine's. "We can't fool around yet, I'm sorry."

"You have to slow down on the drinking."

"But it's fuuuuun," Kurt pouts, taking a large drink out of his vodka. He attaches his lips to Blaine's and immediately slides his tongue in, battling with Blaine's own, and releasing such guttural moans that Blaine is having trouble concentrating on kissing Kurt.

"Mmm, delicious," Kurt moans, pressing small kisses on Blaine's lips. "Baby, I'm so glad you made me come, I'm having so much fun."

"You are drunk, my dear," Blaine chuckles. "You're going to have to stop, okay?"

"No, I don't think I have to stop," Kurt replies stubbornly. "We're at a party and people drink at parties and besides you already told me that we were going to sleep here so I don't have to stop anytime soon."

"Honey, don't overdo it," Blaine warns, but Kurt pouts and grinds down hard, causing a shot of pleasure to make it's way down Blaine's spine.

"Mmm, I want to dance," Kurt slurs, but makes no moves to get up off of Blaine's lap.

"Lemme get up then, darling."

"No, I changed my mind. I want to give you a lap dance…again," Kurt smiles gleefully, and stands up to go over to David who's taken control of the music. Blaine sees his boyfriend whisper something to him and next thing he knows 'Moves Like Jagger' pops up through speakers, and Kurt's making his way back to him. Only this time, he's strutting as opposed to walking.

Blaine groans loudly as Kurt straddles him and starts moving his hips up and down, grinding against Blaine's crotch momentarily before standing back up. He dances sensually around Blaine, keeping up his teasing and driving his boyfriend insane. Kurt tries to keep the touching to a minimum in order to entice Blaine even further. Blaine is actually going insane. He reaches up to grab Kurt's hips, but Kurt slaps his hand away, shaking his head lightly.

"Look, but don't touch," he reprimands, and Blaine throws his head back in agony.

"Kurt, you're going to kill me."

Kurt giggles and continues dancing, moving his ass to the beat of the music until Blaine snaps and grabs Kurt by the hips stilling his movements.

"Blaaaaiiiinneee, I wasn't done," Kurt hiccups, but Blaine shakes his head. If Kurt keeps on going like this Blaine will definitely come in his pants.

"How about we get you another drink?" he offers and Kurt nods vigorously.

"WHO WANTS TO DO A BODY SHOT?" Jeff yells, and immediately Kurt springs up, raising his hand excitedly.

"Me, I want to do a body shot. No, I want someone to do a body shot off of me. No, wait, wait, wait, I want Blaine to do it." He points to Blaine, giggling loudly.

Thad and Trent clear a table, and Kurt lays down, pulling his shirt up over his belly. "Come on, lover!" He yells, earning him wolf-whistles from the boys and a scowl from Sebastian.

Blaine hesitates a little bit. He knows that sober Kurt would not want to be showing off his stomach in public, nor would he be the first to sign up for a body shot, so he feels a bit guilty for even wanting to take advantage of him. But, fuck, Kurt is just lying there, with his exposed belly, and he looks so hot that Blaine decides to screw it and shuffles forward, taking the salt shaker from Nick's hand.

Blaine grabs a lime and licks a stripe down the middle of Kurt's stomach, before sprinkling the salt over the wet patch. He accepts the shot glass from Jeff, and licks the stripe of salt, drinks the shot and takes a bite out of the lime, making a face as the sour mixes in with the burn from the alcohol.

Below him, Kurt arches his back slightly, letting his eyes drift close, at the sensation of Blaine's tongue on him. He knows that it's not even supposed to be sexual, but he can't help but be aroused by this.

"Your turn," he announces, getting up off of the table and pushing Blaine down. He unbuttons Blaine's shirt revealing his muscled chest, and even though most of these guys are straight, they can't help but stare. Blaine does have a very good chest. From the corner of his eye Kurt notices Sebastian staring at Blaine's stomach with undiluted lust and hunger, and Kurt decides to give him a little show. To show him that Blaine belongs to him.

Tracing his fingers down Blaine's chest, Kurt leans down to lick up Blaine's stomach, going much more slower that Blaine was, earning him a loud groan from Blaine. Kurt grins wickedly, and moves up, latching his lips over Blaine's nipple briefly, just long enough for Blaine to release a broken moan, before he removes his lips and sprinkles the salt down the wet patch on Blaine's stomach. Kurt reaches out for the shot and for the lime. He's struck with an idea, and he plops the lime in Blaine's mouth, silently instructing him to hold it for him. He throws Sebastian a smirk before he sinks down, licks the salt up from Blaine's body, downs the shot, and picks up the lime from Blaine's mouth, noticing the way Blaine's eyes roll back a little bit.

When he's done with his shot, Kurt leans in and connects his mouth to Blaine's, ignoring the cheers from the other people in the room and snaking his tongue in, letting it dance with Blaine's own and taste the alcohol lingering there. And fuck, this is so hot, that Blaine just wants to throw Kurt back onto this table and fuck his brains out.

"Mmm, that was hot," Blaine murmurs against Kurt's lips, pressing a final kiss to them.

"You want to do it again…in private?" Kurt asks, and Blaine immediately nods, getting up off of the table, completely forgetting his shirt and leading Kurt up the stairs. Kurt glances around and notices that Sebastian's missing. He's nowhere to be found, but Kurt doesn't even give a fuck right now, all he's thinking about is the fact that his boyfriend is about to fuck him and, god, if that's not exciting then what is?

Blaine pushes Kurt up against the first door they find when they get upstairs, and Kurt moans hungrily, attaching his lips to Blaine's furiously.

"Mmm, are you going to fuck me, Blaine?" Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips, nibbling on the bottom one in a way that drives Blaine insane. "Are you going to fuck me so hard that everybody will be able to hear me scream? I want you to. I want you to fuck me so hard, Blaine. I want to feel it all week."

Blaine releases an undignified moan and sinks his teeth on Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to emit a high pitched whine. He loves it when Blaine bites him. He loves it so much it kind of embarrasses him. He loves to get marked and let everyone know that he belongs to someone.

Blaine searches blindly for the door handle and when he finds it, opens the door and pushes Kurt through it immediately. He doesn't know who's room this is, but quite frankly he doesn't care right now. There's a bed and that's all Blaine cares about.

He pushes Kurt down onto the bed and proceeds to remove his clothes. Their drunk state making them completely unaware that there's someone sitting in the corner watching them.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's never been one to feel jealous. He can basically get any guy he wants. Hell, he practically has boys getting in line to be fucked by him. He doesn't need to worry about jealousy. But there's something about seeing Blaine with Kurt that has his insides writhing with envy. Maybe it's the fact that Kurt has Blaine, and can have sex with him whenever he wants. And the fact that Blaine has no interest in Sebastian, and that's never happened to him before. Nobody's ever outright said no to him. Usually he has boys jumping hoops for him, but with Blaine he's had to work so much harder and all to no avail. Sebastian's not used to being rejected and he does not like it one bit.<p>

So that's why he's glaring at the happily drunk couple from his corner. He feels like a creeper, but he's not in the mood anymore. He just wants to sit and drink his scotch. But then Kurt practically rips Blaine's shirt off of his body and by god, Sebastian has to get a peek at his stomach because when is the next chance he's going to get to see it?

Immediately when Sebastian sees Blaine's stomach he does a double take. He knew that Blaine was probably toned underneath his sweater vests, but he had no idea that that's what he was packing. His stomach is nice and toned to the point where Sebastian can make out the abs even from his perch. He just wants to run his tongue down his tummy the same way Kurt is doing right now, and another pang of jealousy makes it's way through his body. It should be him that's up there licking his way down Blaine's body. He should be the one that gets to go home with Blaine and have sex all night.

Sebastian simply cannot take this anymore, and rather than be eaten alive by all of the jealousy that he's feeling, he stands up and makes his way upstairs. He originally planned to find the bathroom, opening the first door he comes across, but he's already pretty drunk and the dizziness wins out as he's forced to sit down on a chair in the corner to collect himself before he even bothers to try standing up again.

But before he can get up the door opens and just his luck, Kurt and Blaine tumble through it, Blaine pushing Kurt towards the bed as soon as they step through the threshold. They're both pretty drunk and don't notice Sebastian sitting there, staring at them with an astonished expression.

He doesn't know what to do? Should he just sit there? Should he get out? The little green monster in his belly is yelling at him to get the hell out of there, but his sex addled mind is telling him to stay. There are two boys in the bed before him about to have sex, and it'll be just like gay porn. Live action gay porn. Sebastian's never imagined being a voyeur, but he comes to the realization that if he's not going to get a chance to fuck Blaine then he might as well enjoy seeing him get fucked by Kurt. And Kurt isn't particularly bad looking.

"Blaine," Kurt whines, and god damn. Sebastian might want Blaine in his bed, but he can't deny the fact that his cock twitches a bit when he hears Kurt's high pitched whine. "Blaine, fuck me."

Sebastian's jaw drops open. He was sure that Blaine was a bottom. Sure, Kurt is more feminine, but he's also bossy, and tall, and Sebastian's assumed that out of the two of them he'd be the one topping. So it's a really big shock to sit here in the same room as them and hear Kurt beg Blaine to fuck him.

Blaine doesn't reply, but starts removing Kurt's clothes as swiftly as possible before working on his own until they're both naked, and fuck Blaine looks so damn good underneath all of those pesky clothes. His ass is particularly fantastic.

Kurt stares at Blaine briefly before pouncing on him, pulling him down on top of him, and is he sure he's not a top, cause damn his overassertive attitude is not convincing Sebastian that he's a bottom.

Sebastian doesn't even know what possesses him at this moment, but he finds himself reaching into his pocket and pulling out his iPhone. He also has no idea what the hell he's doing as he turns the camera on and sets it to video or when he presses record. It might be the fact that he's watching Blaine have sex with someone and wants to get it on camera for his viewing pleasure. It might also be the fact that he will finally have some sort of blackmail on Kurt, and can use it to bribe him whenever he pleases. No, it's definitely the first one.

Even though it's pretty dark in here, he can see the naked couple quite well on his phone. Thank god for that quality picture, eh?

Sebastian looks up to see Blaine now on top and Kurt on the bottom, and Blaine currently in the process of sucking on Kurt's cock, making him arch his back and dig his nails into the back of Blaine's head.

"Oh god, Blaine, please, _fuck_," Kurt keens, his head thrown back and his eyes screwed shut.

Sebastian feels the envy course through his veins. He wants to be at the receiving end of Blaine's blowjob. He wants to have his head thrown back and his eyes shut so tight that he sees colors. He wants it to be him.

"Blaine, oh god, yes, suck…_oh_,"Kurt wails, and Sebastian's own cock twitches in his pants. Fuck, if he would have known earlier that Blaine was such a cockslut he would have tried a hell of a lot harder to woo him.

Sebastian hears a gurgled noise come from Blaine in between Kurt's legs, and sees Kurt throw his head back again as Blaine takes all of Kurt into his mouth, choking lightly as he deep throats him.

"Mmm, oh god, so good, baby, so fucking good," Kurt whines. "Please fuck me, oh, please. I want your cock in my ass so fucking bad."

Sebastian bites down on his lip hard, stifling the moan that bubbles at his lips. His hand twitches toward his own hard erection, the urge to just unzip his jeans and dip his hand in there almost unbearable. But somehow Sebastian feels ashamed. It's something he never imagined feeling. It's almost like if he doesn't want to sit here and watch Kurt get fucked by Blaine. It's almost too hard for Sebastian, because once again, he wants it to be him.

But then again. He's a boy and his cock doesn't give a shit about what he's feeling and it's demanding his attention.

Sebastian decides to not think about it and let his instincts take over. Not entirely though. If he does that then he might end up in the bed with the cavorting teenagers, and that is definitely not going to happen.

Balancing his phone on one hand, Sebastian deftly unzips is jeans, and dips his hand in to pull his cock out, sighing quietly at the release of pressure on it. He swipes his thumb over the small bead of pre-come forming at the head, using it as lube, and starts stroking up and down his cock, biting his lip so hard to suppress his moans that he's certain he's going to draw blood.

"_Blaine_," Kurt keens, twining his hands in Blaine's hair, and Sebastian sees Blaine pull his head back and look up at Kurt. Apparently the look he throws Kurt must be an extremely sultry look because Kurt looks down and his breath hitches, his fingers tightening in his hair.

"Blaine, c'mere." Kurt pulls Blaine up and presses his lips to his ear, whispering something that Sebastian and his sex hazed mind can't make out. And he really doesn't give a shit if they're exchanging terms of endearment like they probably usually do, because, come on don't they seem like the type of people to whisper I love yous, you're so beautiful and all that gooey crap during sex. Which was supposed to be this primal, carnal act. Personally Sebastian didn't see the need for all the romance.

His own hand stills on his cock when he sees Blaine stiffen, afraid that they've seen him hiding in the corner. But then Sebastian's fears are quelled when Blaine starts moving down Kurt's body again, only this time he moves more slowly, raising his ass up in the air, almost as if he's presenting himself to Sebastian.

Sebastian holds back a groan. God, Blaine's ass looks amazing right now, glowing in the moonlight. Sebastian's never wanted to bury his face into a guys ass more than he does now.

Kurt releases a high pitched moan, running his hands down Blaine's body, his nails scratching down his ass lightly. Blaine growls and devours Kurt's cock again, being as enthusiastic as possible. And it's almost as if he's putting on a damn show for Sebastian. It's almost as if he's showing him what exactly he's missing out on.

Sebastian starts to move his hand again, Blaine's muffled moans and Kurt's whimpers egging him on. It's surprising just how turned on Sebastian's getting by hearing Kurt moan like a cheap whore. All this time he thought that Blaine would be the one to turn him on the most, but Kurt's high pitched whimpers are just doing something to Sebastian that he can't really understand.

"Blaine, just fucking fuck me already," Kurt demands, reaching to tangle his fingers in Blaine's hair, and pulling up harshly.

Blaine releases Kurt with a small, obscene, little pop, and moves to stroke his thighs.

"I don't have any lube," Blaine says, his voice hoarse, and fuck, Sebastian is getting tired of biting his lip to muffle the noises that are dying to come out.

"When have we ever let that stop us," Kurt replies, and presses two of his fingers to his mouth, licking at them to get hem wet. He then reaches down to rub at his entrance, and Sebastian wishes Blaine would move his head so he can get a good look.

Almost as if Blaine can read Sebastian's mind, he moves his head, giving Sebastian a clear view of Kurt's puckered hole. Now he may not like Kurt, but goddamn that is a nice looking asshole.

Kurt traces his finger around the rim and dips it in slightly, hissing slightly at the burn. He gives Blaine a saucy look before moving his finger in and out of him slowly. Blaine whines and moves in to press his face right in between Kurt's ass cheeks, and he more than likely has his tongue right next to Kurt's finger. And judging by the way Kurt throws his head back and howls, Blaine must have an incredible talented tongue.

Sebastian starts to imagine that it's him whom Blaine is rimming. Usually he's the one rimming a guy, not the other way around. He doesn't find a problem with getting rimmed, not at all, it's just not what he likes to do. To him being rimmed means giving up some of the power, and Sebastian is all about being the one in control in the bedroom. He's usually the one with his tongue up boy's asses. He likes it, he really does, and yet here he is, sitting in a room that isn't his, watching the object of his attraction rimming his enemy, and fining himself wanting to get rimmed; something he never imagined wanting.

"Mmm, Blaine, yes, oh fuck, get me nice and wet, _shit_," Kurt groans, moving his finger in an out of him quickly. "Oh fuck it." he moves his finger out of his ass and shoves it into Blaine's mouth, causing him to groan and lave at his finger like a dying man getting his first drink of water.

Sebastian's eyes widen, squeezing the base of his cock to keep himself from coming too early, because holy fucking shit, Blaine licking at Kurt's finger like that, a finger that was just in his ass is fucking hot.

"Mmm, you like that?" Kurt growls. "You love sucking on my finger don't you? Fuck, Blaine get in me. I want you in me, fucking me. Fuck make me scream, Blaine I need it."

Blaine snaps at this and sits up on his haunches, finally taking control. And god it's so hot that Sebastian has a hard time keeping his hand at the base of his cock. He's determined to hold off until Blaine fucks Kurt no matter how long that may be. But the underlying urge to just jerk off is present, and Sebastian has to work hard to resist. He's never been one to hold off on an orgasm. Don't get him wrong, he loves teasing the fuck out of the boys and does enjoy being teased, but every once in a while he just wants to _come_|. He wants to feel the waves of pleasure crashing down on him so hard that he drowns in it. But by holding off a little bit longer, he can almost guarantee that his orgasm is going to be spectacular. That's one of the reasons why he likes teasing. Whenever he lets a boy tease him he finds that he comes twice as hard than when he just gets to the point, and he wants that tonight. He wants a mind-blowing orgasm, and not only a mind-blowing orgasm, but he wants a mind-blowing orgasm that's caused by Blaine.

Sebastian looks down briefly to make sure that his phone is still recording and pointed at the bed, and surprisingly it is. Sebastian's managed to keep the phone steady, despite his rapidly moving hand. He deserves a fucking medal.

A deep, guttural moan and a high whimper draws his attention back to the bed where Sebastian can see that Blaine is already buried balls deep into Kurt, and Sebastian can barely see Kurt's hole stretched around Blaine's cock, and fuck that must feel so fucking heavenly.

Sebastian allows his hand to start moving again when Blaine's hips begin their own torturously slow pace, his ass muscles tensing with each stroke in.

"Blaine, fuck. Fuck me. Really fuck me. None of this slow shit. I want you to make me scream," Kurt whines impatiently, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and moving his own hips up desperately.

"Hmm, you want that don't you, you little slut," Blaine growls. "You want me to fuck your pretty little asshole, don't you?"

Kurt nods his head vehemently, pressing his legs tighter around Blaine's waist.

"Beg me, Kurt. Beg me to fuck you."

"Fuck, Blaine, please fuck me. I want you to fuck me. Ugh, please fuck me, baby. I need you to make me scream. I want everybody downstairs to hear me. I want everybody to know that I'm yours," Kurt begs, and Blaine rewards him by slamming his hips into Kurt harshly.

"Oh, yes! Just like that," Kurt groans, moving his hips up to meet Blaine's thrusts. "Keep going."

Blaine freezes and pulls out of Kurt, ignoring his loud whine.

"Blaine, get the fuck back in me."

"No, get on your knees," Blaine orders, and Sebastian sees Kurt's eyes darken right before he moves to acquiesce Blaine's demand, resting his weight on his hands and knees.

Sebastian's excitement level rises up dramatically at this. He's a complete sucker for doggy-style, it being his position of choice. He just can't get enough of the animalistic nature of it. How he can grab onto his partners hips and completely own him. Which is what Blaine looks like he's about to do to Kurt and Sebastian just can't wait to see him take control and fuck the living daylights out of his little boyfriend.

"Blaine, fuck, put it in me, please, please," Kurt pleads, wiggling his ass. Blaine brings his hand down swiftly against the creamy white skin of Kurt's ass, and Kurt hisses loudly.

"I'll get there, baby, just be patient."

"It's kind of hard to be patient when your super hot boyfriend has his amazing cock right outside of your asshole and won't fuck you no matter how hard you beg," Kurt replies wittily, and Blaine spanks him again.

"Keep up with that wit, baby, and I won't fuck you at all," Blaine retorts, and Kurt immediately shuts up.

Fuck, Sebastian never imagined Blaine to be the type of guy that was this domineering in the bedroom. He also didn't imagine that it would turn him on so much.

"That's more like it," Blaine says, slipping his cock back into Kurt, earning him a pleasure filled howl from his boyfriend.

Blaine doesn't wait for Kurt to get adjusted, instead he snaps his hips forward mercilessly, so hard that Sebastian can hear the slapping of Blaine's balls against Kurt's ass clearly.

"Mmm, oh, yeah, Blaine. Fuck me like that, just like that, baby," Kurt whimpers, his moans getting more and more pornographic with each thrust in.

and Sebastian works his hand even harder, the burning in his belly increasing little by little.

Blaine digs his fingers into the flesh of Kurt's hips and thrusts in harshly, the force of his thrusts so great that Kurt's hands give out and he flies face first into the mattress.

Kurt tries to get himself back up, but Blaine doesn't let him up, instead he tightens his hold on his ass and keeps on pounding into him, and the force is so great that the headboard hits the wall so hard Sebastian thinks they're going to crack it.

"Yes, Blaine, oh fuck, just like that," Kurt yells into the pillow, grinding his ass up into Blaine's pelvis.

"You like me fucking you like this don't you, Kurt?" Blaine growls, his voice dangerously low, and Sebastian's stomach clenches in anticipation. "You like me fucking you like a slut."

"Mhhm," Kurt squeaks, and fuck, if Sebastian thought his voice sounded pornographic before, it was nothing compared to this.

"Sorry, dear, I didn't quite catch that," Blaine says, snapping his hips forward brutally, sending Kurt deeper into the mattress.

"Yes!" Kurt bellows, his voice scratchy from screaming so much. "Yes, god yes, I love it when you fuck me like a slut. Oh, Blaine, mhhm, right there, right there ah, oh yeees. I'm so close, baby, gonna come."

"Wait," Blaine growls, and Kurt releases a high whine. And holy fuck, when the fuck did whining become hot? Sebastian's never even imagined that a boy whining would be as hot as Kurt is right now.

"Blaine, oh please, please, make me come. Make me come. Oh god, I can't, I'm so fucking close," Kurt moans, and Blaine takes that as his cue to start moving even faster, his hips snapping forward so hard that Sebastian knows there's going to be some sick bruises there.

"Oh yes, right there. Yes, yes, yes, yes, oh Blaine!"

"Mhhm, come on come for me, baby," Blaine urges, and Kurt releases one final yell and Sebastian sees his entire body go rigid, indicating the start of his orgasm.

"_OHHH YES_!" Kurt yells, and Blaine grunts, his hips stuttering signifying his own release.

While the two boys on the bed come down from their highs, Sebastian is still trying to reach his own climax, shutting off his camera and moving his hand over his cock rapidly. He's close, he's so fucking close, but he can't seem to get there.

He starts to think back on what he just witnessed. Blaine reminded him of himself during sex. How he just takes over and dominates the other boy. But the weird thing is that now Sebastian finds himself wanting nothing more than to be fucked by Blaine. He wants to be at his mercy the same way that Kurt was, and it's weird because he never wants that. In all of his past sexual rendezvous' he has never once imagined himself in the bottom's place.

Sebastian works his hand harder. His wrist is aching, but he is determined not to stop until he comes his fucking brains out.

Right before he completely falls over the edge a voice rings out in the silent room, and it's directed at him.

"Just fucking come already," Kurt groans exasperatingly, and Sebastian yells out, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train.

"Oh fuck," he whimpers, slumping down into the chair. He lets himself relax for a couple of seconds before he realizes that Kurt's comment was directed at him, meaning that he knows that Sebastian's here.

"Hmm, you know, I may hate you, but you don't look half bad when you come," Kurt says, and Sebastian looks up, his eyes meeting Kurt's still lust blown ones. Blaine's beside him, snuggling into his side, looking like he doesn't care.

"Uhm…" Sebastian starts awkwardly. "When did you guys figure out I was in here?"

"When Blaine started blowing me. You know you may think you're quiet, but you're not. I heard you whimpering and you know that nobody can jerk off quietly no matter how hard they try?" Kurt states, and Sebastian looks away, blushing furiously.

"Did you enjoy the show by the way?" Blaine pipes up, and Sebastian turns to look at them again, furrowing his brow. He should have known that it was all a show for him.

"Yes he did, Blaine. Did you not see him come his fucking brains out right now?" Kurt snaps.

"Not really, I was only watching you," Blaine replies dreamily, and Sebastian holds back a gag.

"You guys are disgusting," he says.

"Whatever. You got your show, now you can leave," Kurt bites out, shooing him away.

Sebastian doesn't need to be told twice. While this whole experience has been hot, there's no way in hell he's going to stick around for the cuddling that is more than likely going to take place. No matter how hot he thinks Blaine is, Sebastian is never going to subject himself to cuddling.

"You guys looked really hot by the way. As much as it pains me to say," Sebastian comments, zipping up his pants and running out of the room. He can distinctly hear the sound of laughter coming from the room he just vacated, but he doesn't care. Not really.

He goes downstairs, say goodbye to Jeff and the rest of the Warblers, and walks out to his car. He wants to get home as soon as possible so he can transfer the video on his phone to his computer and tweak it around a bit. Nothing major, just change up the lighting. He will never admit this to anybody, but he has a feeling that he's going to spend a lot of nights jerking off to this video, wishing that it was him who Blaine was fucking instead of Kurt.

Sebastian smiles wryly to himself all the way home.


End file.
